1. Field
The invention relates to plant extracts having therapeutic and other uses, and more particularly to an extract of cranberries.
2. State of the Art
It is presently believed that cranberry juice or some fraction thereof inhibits the adhesion of bacteria to mammalian cells, particularly epithelial cells. This property of anti-adhesion can be applied to industrial uses, such as the cleaning of vats from bacterial fermentation, cleaning of medical and dental instruments, cleaning of dishes or tools used in sterile laboratory procedures, and the like.
Many persons also consider cranberry juices and cranberry derivatives to be beneficial to health, and products including powders made from cranberries or cranberry juices are available commercially. Doctors often recommend cranberry products for female patients suffering from urinary tract infections. However, most available preparations, as well as raw cranberries and typical cranberry juice products have a relatively high acidity due in part to the amount of benzoic acid present. The acidity can cause stomach upset, stimulate tooth decay, and produces a sour taste which is unappealing to many persons.
Consequently, a need remains for a cranberry extract which includes the active fraction of cranberries responsible for the anti-bacterial adhesion activity. A need also remains for a composition in which the active fraction is concentrated and/or partially purified to have a higher anti-adhesion activity per weight unit. It would furthermore be highly desirable to provide reliable markers for identifying the active fraction during a concentrating or purifying process. A need also remains for a cranberry extract which contains the active fraction but has substantially reduced acidity and sugar content.